The Three Trainers! Introductions For The Destined Trio! (Part 2)
The Three Trainers! Introductions For The Destined Trio! (Part 2) is the first part in a three part premiere of Triple Trainer Adventure. Plot As my mind slowly awoke, I sat up groggily to check to source of what woke me up. On good days (like today), it’s my alarm clock. On bad days… it’s the middle of the fucking night, and our house is being robbed by Rockets or whatever the team is this year. Even after a guy named Red got Team Rocket out of Celadon and disbanded for a while, they still kept popping up in an attempt to regroup or something. But anyways, my name is Mason. And if I do say so myself, i’m one of the most highly skilled trainers in Celadon. The reason i haven’t been able to leave yet? The Rockets. While i can understand where my parents are coming from, they can’t understand the Rockets are idiots. Watching outside my windows one time, i saw a 10 year old kid beat a rocket and take his money. It annoys me that they only carry guns when they are doing burglaries or some crap like that. But enough rambling. I got up, but to my surprise, my alarm clock was broken by my Dodrio my parents gave to me. Slowly getting up, i mumbled “Good morning to you too.” sarcastically. They didn’t seem very happy. “Hey, it’s alright, ‘Drio.” I said in a more serious tone. “I’m up now and the alam clock is broken.” Dodrio calmed down. We both walked out of my room, and were surprised to see my mom and my dad packing stuff in my backpack. “What are you doing?” I said, slightly worried. My dad looked up shocked. “Oh shoot, it was supposed to be a surprise.” “We know how you have been wanting to go on your own Pokemon adventure. And even though the rockets are still out there, i think we can let you.” My eyes opened widely and my jaw dropped. “Really?” I said, surprised “You’re serious?” “Of course!” My mother said. I started tearing up slightly and ran up and hugged them both. “Oh, thank you, thank you so much Mom and Dad!” “We’ve packed you with Ultra Balls, Max Repels, and Full Heals.” My dad said. “You didn’t need to do all that. I could’ve managed on my own!” I said, slightly annoyed. “We just want the best for you!” My mom said. “The best for me is being spoiled to no end?” I said, sarcastically. My mother looked at me with an annoyed look. “Well, it’s true.” I said. I put my backpack on and whistled for Dodrio. “Be safe!” My mother called. “I will, mom.” I said, rushing out the door. Right before i left for Route 7, i stopped at the Department Store real quick to get some water for me and ‘Drio. I also got a few TMs. As i ran out, there was Butch. My tall, stocky rival. “Hey Shortstuff.” He said in an annoying tone. “What’cha got in the bag?” One of his goons walked up behind and tried to get stuff out, but Dodrio pecked on him. “For your information, `i’m going to Route 7.” I said, getting more and more angry. ”You’re finally getting out of here after 2 years?!” They all started laughing hysterically. I was getting red with anger. “Get off your fucking high horses! I bet you can’t beat someone who hasn’t even started his journey yet!” His goons did an annoying “Ooooooooooooooooooo.” "Alright fine, shortstuff. Let’s go.” “Dodrio, go!” I said as Dodrio jumped in front of me. “Heh. You’re gonna lose, kid.” He said as he looked down at his Pokeball with a menacing grin. “Go, Luxio!” He yelled. Throwing his I gasped. “A Luxio?! I don’t even know where to get one of those..” I said, surprised. “I guess that shows who has more skill, shortstuff!” He said, with a smug little smirk. I growled loudly. “Dodrio, use Fury Attack!” Dodrio lunged forward. “Luxio, use Spark!” Electricity suddenly filled the area. Before Dodrio could even touch Luxio, he fell down, almost smoking. I looked at Dodrio., shocked, and ran up to him. “Dodrio, are you okay?” Dodrio coughed. He was alive. “You’re lucky he’s even alive shortstuff. If he was still a Doduo or something he’d be dead.” He said. I growled at him. Picking up Dodrio, i started to walk to the Pokemon Center. I could hear Butch and his goons taunting me with insults like “Loser!” and “Fucking idiot!” “Looks like i’m still able to be on my high horse, kid! You suck and will always suck compared to us!” Butch said, cackling. I tried to say something, but it just never came out. Tears rolled down my face. --- After Dodrio was healed and fixed up we sat outside the Pokemon Center for a while. For some reason i just couldn’t stop feeling overconfident. I always am, but it was different this time. It was a burning, everlasting feeling of confidence inside me that screamed “Train up, and beat Butch. You’re better than him” Or something like that. It just wouldn’t stop. After 10 minutes of silence on a bench, I finally spoke up. “You know…” I said, startling Dodrio. “I’m gonna beat Butch’s smug little ass one of these days.” I got up, smiling. “Actually..” I said, looking at Dodrio. “We’re gonna beat his smug little ass one of these days!” Dodrio looked at me and yelled happily as he ran into Route 7. Running out of the city and into the Route with him, i was ready for anything, and i could sense Dodrio was too. Category:Triple Trainer Adventure Category:Triple Trainer Adventure episodes Category:GreaseWaffle Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Series